


A Kiss in the Eye

by hyrulewholockian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, First Kiss, Fluffy, Insomnia, Kisses, M/M, Sherlock Is A Little Shit, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1423000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyrulewholockian/pseuds/hyrulewholockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock can't sleep and will not stop bothering John. John just wants Sherlock to shut the hell up. Cuddling ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss in the Eye

**Author's Note:**

> As you can tell from the title, this fic is going to be a piece of shit, so you can laugh at what my half-asleep mind conjures up at 6:00 in the morning after a night of non-stop homework. Unbeta-ed, barely Brit-picked, Super half assed. I just wanted to write about my otp cuddling.

John was sleeping peacefully until he felt a much unwanted breathing in his ear. the army doctor shifts to put a pillow over his head but not without the pillow knocking down the source of the breathing with a grunt. John squints his eyes, adjusting his sight to see the lanky figure before him rubbing his bum.

"Sherlock, what the bloody hell are you doing?" John asks, irritated at his flat mate.

"No cases. Can't sleep.' The detective shrugged.

"And what do you want me to do about that?"

"Tea?"

"I believe you are perfectly capable of making your own tea." And with that, John turned over and put his duvet over his eyes. Sherlock, in response turned John's bedside light on and just stood there. John grumbled and jolted out of bed and down the stairs, the consulting five-year-old following closely behind him. When john turned into the kitchen, he took down a single mug from the cupboard and placed it on the countertop.

"You don't want tea?" Sherlock asked.

"What I want is to be asleep right now."

There was a silence as John continued on making tea. Sherlock subconsciously walked up behind the shorter man and wrapped his arms around him. John rolled his head back and locked sleepy eyes with Sherlock. The moment stood until the kettle started to whistle, and the two men quickly broke away from each other and returned to their previous actions.

Moments like these happened more and more frequently between the two friends, John never really seemed to think about it. Sherlock, on the other hand, found these instances increasingly harder to ignore. John turned and faced Sherlock and pushed the hot liquid into his hands. Sherlock took a sip.

"Okay?"

The younger man nodded.

"Goodnight Sherlock." John walked past and headed up the stairs, Sherlock followed. 

In his room John turned around to face the detective .

"WHAT?!" John screamed.

The consulting detective that usually had the grace of a cat jolted, spilling his hot tea.

"Can I-" Sherlock stopped mid sentence. He did not feel like going downstairs, in fact, he would rather share a bed with John any day. But friends don't ask to sleep with friends, _d_ _o they?_ But they are so much more than that.

Then, unexpectedly, John grabbed Sherlock's shirt and pulled him down for a kiss. Two sets of dilated eyes eventually pulled back and locked together. 

"John-"          "Sher-" 

The two men spoke in unison

"Come here" John said as he hugged Sherlock and led him to his bed.

"John!-I don't!-I've never!-I'm not ready to-!"

John kissed the detective again, successfully making him calm down.

"Sherlock, I'm not going to have sex with you, at least not right now." The doctor said softly, genuinely.

Sherlock relaxed and lied down and John followed suit. The larger man hesitantly curled up around John, pulling him in close. Cuddling him in, letting go a sigh of content. John smiled at his new lover, Sherlock leaned down to kiss John on the forehead, on the nose, and finally, on the lips. John turned over so the two were facing and just embraced Sherlock, their legs forking. Sherlock pulled his legs up a little and John decided to also so both men were wrapped up in each other, providing some shield or protection for the other knowing from now on no matter what happens they will protect each other. John breathed in Sherlock's curls.

"I love you" John said, face still submerged in curls. Sherlock shifted to get a look at John's face.

"I thought you were not interested in-"

"-Blokes? I guess you're the exception." John smiled warmly. "God- why have I not told you sooner. I love you Sherlock, with every fibre of my being. I love your insane deductions, your violin playing, your ludicrous experiments. I love everything about you. Even when you are a bloody git, I am madly, and completely in love with you."

Sherlock started crying out of joy eyes droopy with fatigue as he kissed John, _His John._

The two pulled back and smiled at each other. Sherlock at a loss for words, found his voice in all his sleepy thoughts.

"William Sherlock Scott Holmes."

"What?" John asked the man falling asleep in his arms.

"That's the whole of it"

John smiled and pressed his lips to the back of Sherlock's head as both parties fell to their slumber.

 

 

 


End file.
